Afterwards
by A Furry Cat
Summary: Corrin always went to visit people's graves after the war. Spoilers for FE: Fates Birthright and Conquest.
The rain falls as Corrin visits her siblings' graves on the one year anniversary of their death. Tears were flowing down Corrin's face and her breathing was heavy. She knelt next to the graves, recalling the events of what later became known as the Great Hoshido-Nohr war. Exactly one year ago, the war ended with King Garon defeated and her brother taking over as the king of Nohr.

She was on the winning side; however, victory wasn't without its cost. Many lives were lost in the war, including several that were very dear to her.

Exactly one year ago, two of her siblings died on the final day of the war. It hadn't been easy. She almost broke when her eldest brother died right in front of her. She loved her brother, despite the fact that she thought that he hated her after all that she had done. She was so surprised when he said things to her that proved otherwise in his final moments. He still loved about his younger sister even though she had given him many reasons to hate her. Betrayal was the big one. She had betrayed her family by picking the other on that day. Yet, he still saw her as his little sister and was proud of her. Then he died by suicide right in front of her eyes. The shock and horror that she felt that day is still fresh on her mind even today.

During the war, she had come to the conclusion that the whole thing was pointless. Why did it even have to be this way? She repeatedly thought this throughout most of the war, especially after her loved ones passed. Yet, she had to keep going. If she didn't, their deaths would be in vain and that would make the situation a whole lot worse. She remembered nearly getting killed and being able to see her deceased siblings once more. Seeing them once more, hearing their voices telling her to move on and fight to finish the war, it really gave her the final push she needed to get up and finally win the war. Another loved one of Corrin's died. It was Azura, the beautiful songstress originally from Nohr but raised in Hoshido. She had been the only one who truly understood the position Corrin was in. She understood how tragic siding with either would be. She had decided to follow Corrin on her path towards peace and died because of it.

Shortly after the final battle, she had collapsed. The sheer amount of stress combined with her injuries put her unconscious for couple days. Her siblings had been worried sick. Seeing them was painful. It was a reminder of her siblings who had left the world. Yet, she pushed forward. She promised her deceased siblings that she would fight for peace between the kingdoms. It was their final wish.

After she recovered, her brother officially became the king of Nohr. It was a bittersweet day. All of her surviving siblings were there. On one hand, she was really glad that her brother was being crowned King, yet at the same time she silently mourned the death of her brother from the other kingdom. He had been the type of person who would've been a great king if the world hadn't deprived him of it.

In the year after the war, Corrin had worked with her brother and her other siblings to maintain peace and help rebuild the two war-torn kingdoms. It hadn't been easy trying to patch up the relations between the kingdoms. So many died… The cemetery that Corrin was visiting was one build specifically for those whose lives were lost in the horrible war. Each and every one of these graves here represented someone whose life was cut tragically short by a pointless conflict. She made it a point to put a flower on as many as she could and make a short prayer for all of them and the families that were left behind.

Eventually, Corrin wiped the tears from her eyes and worked to control her breathing. She got up and left the cemetery behind. She knew her deceased siblings would scold her if she mourned their death for too long and forgot to spend time with her living ones. She had to fight on and move forward on her two strong pair of legs. It wasn't easy, but it is what they would've wanted and it only seems right to allow her siblings to rest in peace. It was at that moment that the sun managed to peak out of the clouds.

* * *

 **Fire Emblem Fates belongs to Nintendo all and those that worked to create the game.**

 **This is a one-shot I quickly wrote based off of a head canon that I had about post game. First, the war between Hoshido and Nohr was a massive event in history, so it would be given a name like the one I picked. Second, I could see Corrin visiting her siblings' graves as well as the graves of those who had passed on the anniversary of the final battle. This goes for both Birthright and Conquest, though Conquest kept coming to mind when I wrote this. I tried my best to remain neutral. That's why I avoided mentioning who the second deceased sibling was. Both Ryoma and Xander die by some form of suicide. I know that Takumi probably died prior to the final day (he died when he started being controlled by Anankos and I don't remember when that was), but Corrin didn't know about it until his possessed body almost killed her and she met him when she saw her mother and Ryoma again. As those who played Birthright will know that Elise died after taking what would've been a fatal blow meant for Corrin.**

 **The reason why I wrote this was because of something that just happened in my life. Today, about five hours ago, my grandfather passed away. He had been sick though I thought he had gotten better (or at least not about to die). He lives so far away that I wasn't able to see him during this last week. I never got to say good-bye, and I hadn't even spoken to him in a long time. Now, I never will. To add more tragedy to the news, tomorrow is my 17** **th** **birthday. Yes, my grandfather died right before my 17** **th** **birthday, which is also on Easter. I thought tomorrow was going to be an awesome day, given that my birthday fell on Easter and all. Who knows, maybe God will make tomorrow better. It has just been a painful few hours. I even doubt whether I will even have the will to eat the cake that was baked for my birthday. There's always a small part of the cake that is cut off so there can be a layer of frosting in the middle. I have that part on a plate beside me and I still haven't eaten it yet. I hardly had the will to get up to eat out for dinner. Even typing this is bringing tears to my eyes.**

 **For those of you that do pray, please keep me in your prayers. I know that things will work out for good in the end (Romans 8:28), but going through all this right now is really tough regardless. I wish you all a Happy Easter and remember that no matter what happens, God loves you.**


End file.
